Build talk:N/any Icy Veins Bomber
Ya forgot the PvE General, can't find the edit page anymore... I saw this got deleted on the search but didn't see the actual build image:Unwokensig1.png 19:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :veins*--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) icy and putrid, that put together is nice, when foe dies, everyone dies too... great in my opinion... : putrid bile and icy veins obviously work great in pve, the problem with putrid explosion is you just get more damage per corpse from bone minions+death nova 23:04, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Shit, I can't spell for my life. You only need to explode like two max. The rest the MM can use. Plus some MM builds use Jagged Bones. If the MM really wants those corpses then just explode like the first one to get the biggest kick. If the foes aren't exploitable then switch the skill out. image:Unwokensig1.png 23:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Mindbender seems pretty pointless now that it's only 20% Necromas 03:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ya I was theory crafting when I wrote it. I tired it out and its not really used. I think I'll add some more direct damage because there are times when they are a bit spread out. Though you can just spam Icy Veins to do a bit of damage, you got unlimited energy. image:Unwokensig1.png 04:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I've already been playing about with an idea like this on my necro. She is a pretty new character so doesnt have any EotN PvE skills to supplement the build, but the IV/PB combo works insanely well. I dont use a MM when using the build though, and take putrid exlosion. Also, taking Signet of sorrow works really well. I play it by targeting the backline, who tend to bunch up quite well and are nice and squishy. PB>IV>Necrosis>switch to nearest target and IV> Necrosis spam on original target. Once first target dies, Putrid Explosion>PB>IV> then Signet of sorrow spam for 81dmg/1.25s on the second target. Then the ones that are left should be on low health anyway and one IV should blow them all up. But yeah, as i dont have any GWEN PvE skills, i put the last 3 points in shadow arts and take shadow refuge to counter the minor sacrifice from Masochism. Its not a big sacrifice, but SR means the monks arent wasting a heal on you when it would be better spent on another party member. --Jimmer123 12:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :oh right that makes a bit more sense. if you're not bringing a mm then i see the use, but if you have a bomber then youre just lowering party damage by using explosion. ::Thanks I added, Sorrow as the first option, as for the health thing, I find SoLS to provide enough heals or my discord team is able to heal fast enough because we are blowing through so many targets. I bring a MM hero and only blow up the first corpse. The MM takes the rest and hes usually carrying a good number of minions. The minions help with keeping the melee enemies in place long enough to blow the first up. Usually a minion or two dies and they also help blow up the enemy. I also moved the build into testing. image:Unwokensig1.png Single Target Damage Gotta wub the theory voters of pvx. Most of mobs in PvE are in nice chunks. The "wha if they aren't mobbed??" argument applies to every AoE build. In terms of single damage you can spam direct damage Necrosis and Signet of Sorrow constantly. Ya this build works best with discord and/or SoS, the two most commonly used pve builds. image:Unwokensig1.png 04:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC)